The following relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to multi-user control channel transmission techniques.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Control information in some wireless communications systems may be transmitted from a base station to a UE using control channel resources, such as physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) resources. In some cases, if a base station is serving a relatively large number of UEs, control channel resources may become constrained and limit an amount of downlink control information that can be transmitted to the UEs, which may result in delays for control information transmissions to some UEs. Techniques that may allow for control information transmission in a more efficient and reliable manner to serve a relatively large number of UEs may therefore be beneficial.